


Fait Accompli

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-10
Updated: 2001-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: CJ and Toby go away for the weekend, and have some news when they get back.





	Fait Accompli

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Disclaimers: The West Wing and it's characters are the  
property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No  
copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being  
made from this.

  


Rating:PG

Summary: CJ and Toby go away for the weekend, and have  
some news when they get back.

The sun was shining through the blinds when Toby came  
into CJ's office that afternoon. He sat on the couch  
and waited for her to finish the briefing she was  
giving. About ten minutes later, she came back.

"Yes?" CJ said sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Must I have a reason to talk to you?"

"When you talk to me at work, you typically have a  
reason."

"So I do."

"What's the reason this time?"

"We have a three day weekend coming up."

"Yes, we do." CJ said.

"I was thinking we could go away for the weekend."

"Okay." CJ smiled. "That does sound nice."

"Yeah." Toby said taking her hand in his. He lifted  
it and looked at the ring he had placed on her finger  
months earlier.

"What are you thinking?"

"How many times have we postponed this due to a  
crisis here?"

"Quite a few."

"I was thinking that we could get married this  
weekend. Unless you want a big wedding of course."

"Somehow I have the feeling the only way we could  
have a big wedding is to wait until after we are out  
of office. I don't want to wait that long."

"Neither do I."

"Okay, then I guess we are getting married this  
weekend."

"I think so." Toby said. He leaned over and gently  
kissed her.

"Toby, I didn't think we were going to do that at  
work." CJ whispered.

"I just got you to agree to marry me this weekend,  
and you think I'm not going to kiss you." Toby laughed  
as he got up. "I'll see you later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ stood looking at her reflection in the mirror. She  
wasn't a vain woman, but it was natural to want to  
look beautiful on her wedding day. Toby was waiting  
downstairs for her. She still couldn't believe they  
were doing this. Everytime, they had set a date,  
something would happen and it would have to be pushed  
back. She still didn't know if eloping was a wise  
idea, it would have to be explained to the press. That  
was an unpleasant thought, and she decided to push it  
out of her mind until Tuesday. She didn't want to  
think about work at all. After all it was her wedding  
day, and soon it would be her honeymoon. She took one  
last look in the mirror, and then went downstairs.

Toby was standing on the porch of the bed and  
breakfast they were staying at. She stood in the  
doorway watching him for a moment.

"Toby." She said softly.

He turned around and looked at her. "You look  
beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"We should go." He reached for her hand.

"I still can't believe we are doing this."

"In an hour we will be married."

"I know." CJ smiled. "I dread trying to explain this  
though."

"Don't think about that."

"I'm trying not to."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thirty minutes later, the justice of the peace  
pronounced that they were married. Toby reached out  
and gently touched her face, mouthing "We did it." She  
shook her head as his arms encircled her. She closed  
her eyes and waited for him to kiss her. A couple of  
seconds later he gently kissed her. She put her arms  
around him and held him close to her as they kissed.

"Toby." She whispered as they were walking out to the  
car.

"What?"

"We're actually married."

"Yes, I know." Toby said, he stood against the car  
and pulled her against him.

"I didn't think we would actually be able to do it."

"Why?"

"I thought something would happen to stop us.  
Something would come up."

"It didn't."

"I know." CJ said. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Let's go back to the room." Toby whispered.

"You wouldn't be trying to get me into bed, would  
you?" CJ teased.

Toby laughed and kissed her gently. "Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rain was hitting the windshield of the car as  
they were driving back. Lost in her thoughts, CJ  
watched it as it fell. Occasionally, she would glance  
over at Toby who was driving. They had barely spoken  
since leaving the bed and breakfast an hour ago. It  
was a companionable silence, not awkward at all. She  
moved her hand, the ring of her finger catching her  
eye as she did so. She couldn't help but stare at it  
as the lightning flashed in the sky.

Toby glanced over at her as she looked at the ring.  
"Do you think they'll notice?"

"I don't think they'll notice mine. Yours on the  
other hand..."

"Wait a minute! Why would they notice mine and not  
yours?"

"Because your ring actually looks like a traditional  
wedding ring. Mine does not." CJ said looking at the  
diamond set he had slipped on her finger 48 hours  
earlier.

"You're wearing a ring though."

"They're used to the engagement ring. They're not  
going to notice. They've grown used to you not wearing  
a ring. If they notice one it will be yours."

"It's not like it matters, since we are going to tell  
them anyway."

"I think it would be fun to see if they can figure it  
out."

"It's Josh and Sam. I don't think they will."

"That's true. There's also the matter of the press  
finding out before we announce." CJ said.

"Which is the reason we are going to tell everyone in  
the morning, and you are going to announce it at the  
briefing."

"Yeah, but I'd still like to have some fun with  
them."

"I know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they were back in Washington, they went to CJ's  
apartment. Toby helped her out of the car and they  
went into the building. Once they reached the  
elevator, Toby pulled her into his arms and kissed  
her. It reached her floor and he kept his arm around  
her as they walked to her apartment.

As she opened the door, Toby swept her up in his  
arms. "What are you doing?" CJ asked.

"I believe it is traditional for the bride to be  
carried over the threshold."

"Toby!"

"What?" He said as he sat her down.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know that."

"Okay."

"Have I told you I love you, Mrs. Ziegler." Toby  
asked pulling her close to him.

She kissed him, then drew back. "Cregg-Ziegler." She  
murmured against his lips.

"I can still call you Mrs. Ziegler?"

"When we are alone." CJ said and then kissed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby was a little disoriented for a moment when the  
phone woke him up. He could feel CJ starting to stir.  
"You answer it." She said sleepily.

"We're at your apartment."

"It's our apartment and you're closer to the phone."

He answered the phone. "Yeah?...Okay...Yeah we can be  
there in an hour. Okay." He hung up the phone.

"What?" CJ said sleepily.

"We have to go to work."

"No."

"That was Leo, we have to go."

"Why?"

"He didn't say."

"I have to get up?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, they walked into Leo's office. "Good  
morning." Leo said. "Hope you had a nice weekend." He  
handed them a newspaper. It was turned to the third  
page, and the dominant story on that page was their  
elopement. "I guess congratulations are in order." Leo  
said before they had finished reading the article.

"Leo.." CJ said.

"Look you postponed it several times. I don't blame  
you two for eloping. Just remind the press of that."

"And the engagement wasn't exactly a secret." CJ  
said.

"Exactly." Leo said.

"Okay."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Leo!"

"The press will ask the question. There's speculation  
to that effect in the article."

"No, I'm not pregnant."

"Okay." Leo said. "Toby?"

"Yeah."

"You haven't said much."

"CJ's doing fine."

"Yeah, and we lectured you when we found out you and  
CJ were dating."

"Yes, I remember, if I ever hurt her I answer to you,  
Josh, Sam and the President."

"Goes doubly now."

"Okay."

"CJ, handle the press. You know what to do."

"Yeah."

"Okay." Leo said in dismissal. "Oh, don't be  
surprised if there's a small party for you in the near  
future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Were are you going?" Toby asked once they had left  
Leo's office.

"It's four thirty. Wire reports don't come in until  
seven. You know what that means?"

"No."

"I can sleep for two and a half hours."

"You're sleepy?" Toby said as they went into her  
office.

"Toby, I've only slept about two hours tonight."

"I wonder why?" Toby smirked.

"Because I have a very passionate new husband who  
kept me up tonight making love to me." She whispered  
in his ear.

"Oh yeah."

"So I would like to sleep now."

"Lay down."

"What?"

"Don't worry I'm not going to stay."

"Okay." She laid down on the couch.

He took the throw and covered her with it. He bent  
and gently kissed her forehead and then left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, CJ stood outside of the Press Room  
getting ready to go in.

"Hey." Toby said as he walked past her.

"I'm thinking you should be going in here with me. Do  
a joint statement." CJ said.

"Not a chance." He squeezed her hand for a moment.

"So you're going to leave me to walk into the lions'  
den alone?" She laughed.

"Yeah." He said as he walked away.

She watched him go, shook her head and went into the  
Press Room.

The end.


End file.
